


Dumby Brain (don't ask, I didn't know what to put-)

by variansupportcrew



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variansupportcrew/pseuds/variansupportcrew
Summary: Just an idiot saying hi :)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Keith/Lance (Voltron)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dumby Brain (don't ask, I didn't know what to put-)

**Author's Note:**

> My insta is @hoshi.ao and @hoshi.ao.sketches!!

Hey guys! So your smol brained boi decided to make an Ao3 account *cough* finally *cough*  
I'll hopefully be putting up Tangled The Series content and maybe Voltron stuff?? I'm honestly not sure, cause Voltron was my obsession last year but now I have an unhealthy addiction to a smol alchemy boi haha, but yeah. Keep in mind I'm n o t at all a good writer and I take a long time writing a single chapter. So if you're expecting that from me then I sincerely apologize :,)  
In case any of you want to know, my name is Parker and my pronouns are they/them! Dont be scared to dm me on Instagram, I like to think that I'm pretty nice and I'd be happy to make friends with you!!


End file.
